When a conventional fundus photographing apparatus such as a fundus camera is to be aligned with an examinee's eye induced to look at a predetermined fixation point, alignment for observation of an anterior segment is performed so that an alignment index and a reticle formed in a predetermined position on a screen of a display monitor are placed in a predetermined relationship. Further, alignment for observation of a fundus is generally performed so that a reticle formed at a predetermined point on the screen of the display monitor coincides with a corneal luminescent spot (so-called a working dot) while referring to the corneal luminescent spot observable together with a fundus observation image (see Patent document 1).